Un combat pour toi
by William Hecter
Summary: [Collaboration avec Sombradele] Lorsque Severus reçoit une lettre de Lily, il ne s'attend pas à devoir mener un véritable combat pour la sauver, elle et Harry. XXX Fic épistolaire. SS/LP
1. Lily 1

Salut, comment allez-vous amis potterhaid ?

donc voici une nouvelle fanfiction... Un peux spécial car, je l'écris avec une super auteur :Sombradele. Mais ce seras aussi, une fic épistolaire.

Lily = c'est moi qui écrivais ces lettres

Severus = c'est Sombradele

* * *

 _Mon cher Severus,_

 _Comment vas-tu ? Qu'est tu devenu ?_

 _Tu dois sûrement te demander pourquoi je t'envoie cette lettre_

 _Je t'avoue que la raison et plutôt... Compliquée à expliquer._

 _Si tu ne la lis pas dans son intégralité je ne t'en voudrais pas mais, s'il te plaît lit la en souvenir de notre amitié._

 _Veux-tu que je passe directement à ma requête ? De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix._

 _Je pense que tu es au courant mais j'ai accouché il y a guère longtemps d'un petit garçon que j'aime tendrement._

 _Tu te demandes sûrement pourquoi je te raconte ce fait, et pourquoi il en est l'objet de cette lettre mais en voici la réponse :_

 _James (je sens d'ici là colère que t'inspire le nom de mon mari) et moi vivons une période que je qualifierais de difficile et ainsi les disputes pleuvent sur notre couple et sur notre petit Harry._

 _Je m'inquiète pour lui car à chaque nouvelle dispute je vois la peur dans ses grands yeux verts._

 _C'est pour cela que je te demande -et j'espère que tu accepteras- un service délicat mais bien sûr James n'est pas au courant._

 _Très bien, je me lance, je respire et te demande :_

 _Voudrais-tu t'occuper de mon petit pendant quelques jours ?_

 _Oui c'est direct, et tu vas sûrement me demander pourquoi je ne le confie pas tous simplement à Sirius, Remus ou Peter?_

 _Tous simplement car ce sont les meilleurs amis de James._

 _Répond moi s'il te plaît et au plus vite._

 _Amitiés,_

 _Lily Potter/Evans_

* * *

Vos impressions ?Le prochain chapitre seras là réponse de Sev' écris par Sombradele !

Bye bye !


	2. Severus 1

Cette lettre est donc la réponse de Sev' écrite par Sombradele !

Bonne lecture :

* * *

 _Chère Lily_

 _Je t'avou que j'ai été surpris de recevoir une lettre de ta part._

 _La mention de ton crétin de mari m'a effectivement fait songer à brûler directement ta lettre mais j'ai ensuite pensé qu'il devait y avoir une très bonne raison pour que tu m'écrives. J'espère que tes disputes avec ton mari ne sont pas trop graves._  
 _Dis-moi s'il va trop loin, j'irai lui lancer un maléfice. Personne ne te fera de mal tant que je serai là, tu as ma promesse. Et je protégerai également ton fils._  
 _Je pense que tu n'es pas sans savoir que je ne suis pas très doué avec les enfants. Mais j'accepte de le garder quelques jours, si tu peux me jurer qu'il est sage et qu'il ne me gênera pas pendant mes travaux._

 _Donne-moi un lieu de rendez-vous et une date, je viendrai y chercher ton fils._

 _Amitiés,_  
 _Severus Snape_

* * *

si vous voulez vous adressez à Sombradele envoyer lui un PM !

Bon le prochain chapitre sera de moi :)


	3. Lily 2

Il est de moi ^^

* * *

 _Mon cher Severus,_

 _Je vais faire abstraction du mot « crétin car, tu m'en vois ravie et je te suis très reconnaissante que tu puisses garder mon petit Harry._  
 _Je vais prétexter à James un séjour chez ma mère._  
 _Que penses-tu du lundi 17 novembre ? Si tu es d'accord, je te propose un rendez-vous à 15H00 près du square Melkins._  
 _Je te dis encore un grand merci._

 _Amitiés,_

 _Lily Evans Potter._

 _PS: Pour James et moi, ce ne sont que des disputes, ne t'en soucie pas_.

* * *

Verdict ?

aller, a Sombradele !


	4. Severus 2

Et voici la réponse de Severus par Sobradele !

* * *

 _Chère Lily,_

 _La date du rendez-vous me convient parfaitement. Nous nous verrons donc le 17 novembre à 15h près du square Melkins._  
 _Apporte des affaires pour ton fils, je n'ai rien chez moi. Tu pourras d'ailleurs e contacter par cheminette n'importe quand._

 _N'oublie pas, en cas de problème, prévient moi._

 _Amitiés,_

 _Severus Snape_

 _PS : Harry à quel âge déjà ? Pour savoir à quoi m'attendre._

* * *

Prochain chapitre, c'est le mien !


	5. Lily 3

Allez hop ! une réponse, écrite par moi :)

* * *

 _Mon chère Severus_

 _Encore merci pour le service que tu me rends ! Ne t'inquiète pas je prendrai les affaires de Harry ainsi qu'une liste, je pense que ce sera mieux._

 _Je ne pourrais sûrement pas te contacter par cheminette, cela est dû au fait que James s'en apercevrait._

 _Mais je pense que ce système de lettre est très bien._

 _Harry sera sûrement heureux de voir de nouvelles têtes et j'espère que vous vous entendrez bien._

 _J'ai donc dis à James que Harry serait chez ma mère pendant cinq jours ou nous pourrions profiter l'un de l'autre._

 _Cinq jours, cela te convient ?_

 _Harry a sept mois et il se débrouille donc un peu pour marcher. Je sais que tu n'as pas de contact avec les enfants de bas-âges mais je te promets que Harry saura se tenir et ne toucheras pas à tes potions (j'ai appris que tu était devenus maître des potions c'est bien ça ?._

 _Je t'embrasse,_

 _Amitiés,_

 _Lily Potter/Evans_

* * *

Cela vous convient-il ?

Que va-t-il arriver à Snape ? et puis, pauvre Harry..

Sombradele, à toi le prochain chapitre ! (vous connaissez la chanson)


	6. Severus chapitre non EP

Chapitre spécial, non épistolaire ! Vous vous en douterez sachant que ce chapitre est un chef d'oeuvre, c'est Sombradele qui l'a écrit !

 _ps:_ je suis navrée mais je n'avais pas préciser, Notre bêta es Mrs. Gold ! (allez voir ses fic...j'dis ça j'dis rien..)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il était seulement 14 heures lorsque je vis l'entrée Nord du parc Melkins, et franchis le portail de fer.  
Ayant un moment avant de retrouver mon ancienne amie, je décidai de flâner dans les allées. Celles-ci étaient surplombées par des grands chênes, au feuillage couleur d'automne, un mélange de rouge et d'orange. Le sol était recouvert de feuilles mortes qui craquaient doucement sous mes pas. La brise de novembre caressait mon visage, éclairé par un rayon de soleil.  
Je me fis la réflexion que j'aurais vraiment dû venir plus souvent dans cet endroit.

Le temps était magnifique, et il faisait fort doux.

J'observai des enfants en train de jouer à la balle sur la pelouse, tandis que d'autres riaient aux éclats en grimpant aux arbres.  
Je passai ensuite au bord du lac situer au centre du parc, pour me rendre à la Roseraie, où Lily m'avait donné rendez-vous.

Je franchis un petit pont de bois au-dessus d'un ruisseau, qui me mena vers le jardin japonais, que je devais traverser.  
Un chemin de pierre parcourrait la pelouse, pour permettre aux passants de ne pas l'abîmer.  
Quelques bonsaïs étaient plantés sur ses bords.

J'arrivai à la Roseraie lorsque je les vis. Lily et son fils.  
Elle était si belle, avec sa robe d'un rouge profond recouverte d'une petite veste noire à manches longues, et ses longs cheveux roux qui se balançaient doucement dans le vent.  
Mon cœur fit des bonds. Et je me rendis compte que je l'aimais toujours autant.

Et dans ses bras… Un petit bonhomme. Il portait une petite salopette en jean et un T-Shirt blanc. Ses cheveux, en bataille, montraient bien son appartenance aux Potter, mais ses yeux couleur émeraude, encore plus brillants que ceux de sa maman, montraient qu'il était également un Evans.

Je ne pus en vouloir à ce petit d'être le fils de Potter. Il était trop innocent, trop pur, trop fragile, pour que je puisse ne serait-ce que songer à lui faire du mal.

Je sentis un instinct de protection monter en moi. Et alors que j'arrivai devant eux, je me jurai de tout faire pour les protéger.

« Bonjour, Severus. Comment vas-tu ?  
-Très bien, et toi ? Bonjour, Harry.  
-Bonzour, Sev'us.  
-Ça va plutôt bien… Merci encore de garder Harry.  
-De rien… J'espère juste ne pas trop mal m'en sortir Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à ta dernière lettre, mais ça ne me dérange pas du tout de le garder cinq jours, cela peut même être plus, si tu as besoin.  
-Non… ça ira… Je vais me débrouiller avec James. »

Je la vis se tendre légèrement, tandis qu'un éclair de peur passait dans les yeux de son fils.

Je sentis qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche avec Potter.

Lily déposa son fils sur la pelouse et lança discrètement un sort pour qu'il ne puisse pas partir ou se faire mal, le temps que nous discutions un peu plus loin des détails de son séjour, tout en gardant un œil sur lui, bien sûr.

« Voilà, Severus, je t'ai préparé un sac avec tout ce dont tu auras besoin. Je t'ai aussi écrit une liste pour savoir quoi faire s'il est malade ou ne veut pas dormir. Et il y a aussi…  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, Lily, ça devrait aller. Et puis, ce n'est que pour cinq jours, et je t'enverrai des lettres.  
-Désolé… C'est que… Il est ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde… »

Tandis qu'elle baissait les yeux, chose bizarre (Lily n'était pas du genre à se laisser impressionner), sa manche fut légèrement soulevée, et je vis une marque violette sur son poignet.  
Fronçant les sourcils, elle remarqua sa manche et s'empressa de la remettre bien en place.  
Ce bleu avait la forme d'une main… Comme si on l'avait serré trop fort et trop longtemps. Mon amie d'enfance avait également l'air fatiguée et souriait peu. Elle était loin de celle que j'avais connue à Poudlard. Ses yeux s'illuminaient seulement lorsqu'elle parlait de son fils. Lily semblait n'être plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, comme si elle était éteinte.

Me détournant d'elle, je partis chercher Harry, nous allions devoir partir dans peu de temps.  
Mais alors que je posais une main sur son épaule pour le retourner afin de lui parler, je vis à nouveau la peur dans ses yeux, qui brillèrent de larmes contenues.  
Puis je vis un éclat de soulagement, lorsqu'il sembla reprendre conscience de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Je ne compris pas comment j'avais pu lui faire peur à ce point, je l'avais certes surpris, mais il n'aurait pas dû réagir comme ça.  
Et le soulagement ensuite… Comme s'il avait cru voir quelqu'un d'autre.

Je le pris dans mes bras, et il se cala plus confortablement, la tête dans le creux de mon cou.

Il semblait avoir tant besoin d'une présence forte, protectrice. Mais pas douce comme celle de Lily. Plutôt une présence puissante. Comme celle d'un père. Celle qui aurait normalement dû être de James.

Je sentais quelque chose d'anormal. Comme s'ils avaient tous les deux peur de se faire surprendre.  
Mais je décidai de ne rien dire à Lily. Elle aurait de toute façon nié.  
Lui rappeler qu'elle pouvait me joindre à tout moment, surtout en cas de problème, me sembla être une meilleure solution.  
Harry ne pleura pas, n'appela pas sa mère lorsque celle-ci se retourna, et disparut de notre champs de vision, comme s'il se sentait enfin en sécurité.

Je la vis s'en aller, puis partis à mon tour, un petit garçon de sept mois dans les bras

* * *

Verdict ?

je vous l'avez dis, il est magnifique...


	7. Severus 3

_P'tite lettre de Sev'. Comment ce passe leur séjour ?_

 _(Sombradele l'a écrit et Mrs. Gold qui nous a corrigé)_

* * *

 _Chère Lily,_

 _J'espère que tu vas bien. Harry est un petit garçon adorable. Tout ce passe très bien et il montre déjà un intérêt développé pour les potions._  
 _Si tu as besoin que je le garde plus longtemps, cela ne me pose aucun problème. C'est un petit ange._  
 _La seule chose à noter est qu'il a utilisé sa magie involontaire. J'avais oublié de prendre le pot de racines de Mandragores, et je ne pouvais pas laisser la potion pour aller le chercher._  
 _Alors que je réfléchissais à un moyen pour le prendre (je ne pouvais utiliser un accio, cela l'aurai endommagé), ton fils l'a regardé un long moment, et il s'est élevé pour arriver jusqu'à moi._

 _Je ne sais pas si cela est déjà arrivé, mais en tout cas, il est très précoce. Ce genre d'évènement ne survient généralement pas avant un an, un an et demi._

 _Harry promet d'être un grand sorcier._

 _Severus_

* * *

Hop,Hop,Hop prochaine lettre me voilà !

review ?

ps: Ils ont enfin arrêté les noms de famille !Hallelujah !


	8. Lily 4

Aller, voici un nouveaux chapitre :)

* * *

 _Chère Severus,_

 _Oui, je vais très bien et toi ? Comment se porte Harry ?_

 _Harry, a toujours aimé les potions, je peux te dire que dès que j'en prépare une ce petit garnement vient se coller à moi ! Je suis ravie, que tous se passe bien et je pense que cinq jours seront suffisant, mais je te préciserais ça quand j'en aurais la certitude (mais, je ne veux surtout pas abuser de ta gentillesse)._

 _Je t'avoue tout de même que j'ai étais surprise en apprenant que la magie involontaire de mon petit Harry c'était déjà développé car se n'était jamais arrivé à la maison. Alors, tu me connais, j'ai fais des recherches et je pense que tu vas être content ! En effet j'ai trouvé dans une librairie un livre se nommant « Magie, à quel âge ? » je me le suis donc procuré et j'ai lue que la magie comme tu disais involontaire chez les enfants d'un an, un an et demi et déjà plutôt rare ! (Sev' rappelle toi la magie se développe à sept ans) J'ai donc cherché encore un petit peux et j'ai trouvé un passage intéressant en voici un extrait :_

 _« […] un enfant peux développer sa magie dans les alentour d'un an et demi bien que se fait sois rares, mais la magie peux se dévoiler bien avant ! De ses deux à huit mois, un nourrisson peut faire preuve de magie s'il est dans un endroit calme, serein et ou il se sont en parfaite confiance. Mais malheureusement peux de cas relatent se phénomène magique puissant et incroyable. Encore un des nombreux talent magique des enfants![..] »_

 _Je suis donc heureuse de te dire que Harry se sent très bien chez toi._

 _Malgré que seulement deux jours sont passé il me manque terriblement et de savoir ça me rassure._

 _Merci._

 _Lily_

* * *

Alors ? Vos avis ?


	9. Severus 4

Hello ! Comment allez vous ? Vous avez surement remarqué qu'il y a un problème avec les reviews et donc nous ne pourrons pas vous répondre mes laissez en quand même !

Bon, trêve de blablatage (oui j'invente des mots et alors ?) ce chapitre à était écris par notre chère Sombradele et corrigué par Mrs . Gold !

 _Enjoy reading !_

* * *

 _Chère Lily,_

 _Je vais également très bien et ton fils se porte comme un charme._  
 _J'ai remarqué qu'il a une fâcheuse tendance à inonder la salle de bain lorsque je le lave (mais bon… On va dire que comme ça, je suis un peu à la piscine)._

 _Je te l'ai déjà dit, garder Harry plus longtemps ne me pose aucun problème, c'est un vrai petit ange._

 _Si tu me le permets, j'aimerais lui donner une potion pour améliorer sa vue (elle est, bien sûr, sans aucun danger)._

 _Si tu veux, tu peux également venir passer quelques jours à la maison avec nous._

 _Je suis ravi de ta découverte._

 _Amitiés,_

 _Severus._

* * *

Verdict ?

Une review et vous pourrez faire la piscine avec Harry ! O-o


	10. Lily 5

Hello my friends potterhaid ! Alors je vous présente un nouveau chapitre (très court mais nécessaire car il fait l'intrigue future) j'espère que ça vous conviendra !

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _Chère Severus_

 _Je suis heureuse de savoir que Harry se comporte bien et j'espère qu'il ne fait quand même pas beaucoup de dégât dans ta salle de bain. En tout cas je pense que lui donner la potion ne pose pas de problème et donc je te donne mon accord, mais malheureusement je ne pourrais pas vous rejoindre. Ne me demande pas pourquoi ._

 _Je pense récupérer finalement Harry dans quatre jours puis après je te promet que je l'emmènerais à la piscine municipale ça devrais lui plaire, mais avant ça je te propose un rendez-vous toujours au square vers quatorze heures ce lundi, cela te conviendrait-il ?_

 _Amitié,_

 _Lily Evans_

* * *

Evans ? Tient donc...

une review et vous aurez un RDV vous aussi (avec BB Harry à la piscine) !


	11. Severus 5

Et un nouveau chapitre, et un !

donc comme je le disais voici le nouveau chapitre (ecris par Sombradele)

ps : demain le 9 c'est l'anniv de Sev' !

* * *

 _Chère Lily,_

 _Ne t'en fais pas pour ma salle de bain, un petit sort de séchage par-ci par-là, et tout est réglé.  
Je donnerai la potion à Harry ce soir, cela pourrait l'assommer un peu.  
C'est dommage que tu ne puisses pas venir, enfin, on trouvera bien une occasion de se voir un autre jour.  
Je serais ravi de vous accompagner à la piscine lorsque vous irez._

Le rendez-vous me convient parfaitement.  
On se voit donc lundi.

Amitiés,

 _Severus._

* * *

je vous le dis, le prochain chapitre risque de tarder...


	12. Dernier chapitre

**Oh mon dieu, ça me fais tellement bizarre de le dire, mais c'est le dernier chapitre, et oui, c'est la dernière fois qu'un chapitre est publié et donc nous voulions remercier :**

 **-Les lecteurs**

 **-Les gentils gens qui ont laissé une (des) reviews !**

 **-Les follow**

 **-Les favoris !**

 **mais, je voudrais remercier personnellement Sombradele, car t'est une fille incroyable et une auteur que j'apprécie énormément, grâce à toi j'ai finis "ma-notre" première longue fic et je t'en remercie et j'espère que notre relation (bien que derrière un écran) restera comme elle est aujourd'hui.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **(Le passage Lily c'est moi, Le passage Severus c'est Sombradele)**

* * *

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Cela fait dix minutes qu'il est dans mon bureau...mon bureau. Mes mains tremblent. Et, et...s'il les avait trouvées ?  
James sort alors avec un sourire en coin du bureau, et je feins de lire. Une fois arrivé à ma hauteur, il se penche et me murmure à l'oreille tandis que les tremblements reprennent.

« Tu ne m'avais pas parlé du rendez-vous à 14h00. »

Mon corps se tend, et il sort de derrière son dos une liasse de lettres. Je n'ai pas le temps de dire « Quidditch » qu'un doloris me frappe de plein fouet.  
Je tombe du fauteuil dans un bruit sourd, et me tort de douleur. James, toujours sa baguette, en main stoppe le sort, me regarde et m'assène une gifle résonant dans tout le salon.  
C'est comme si mon être refuse de bouger, la douleur me cloue sur place, permettant à James de me faire expérimenter d'autres sorts et coups tous plus affreux les uns que les autres. A bout de souffle, je laisse échapper un hurlement après que d'un coup de baguette, il me coupe profondément la joue.

« Qu'as. Tu. Fait. De. Mon. Fils?! »

Ses traits pouvant paraître angéliques aux yeux de tous sont maintenant déformé par la colère.

« Je...je l...le protège de...Toi ». Je prononce ces mots d'une voix hachée.

Il me regarde, une lueur machiavélique dans le regard et un nouveau coup, sur le bras cette fois-ci claque sur ma peau.

« De quoi veux-tu le protéger hein ? Tu devrais être fier que je l'entraîne dès son plus jeune âge ! »

Je respire difficilement, mon corps étant bloqué dans un étau invisible.

« Ce… Ce n'est qu'un bébé ! »

Il rigole et jette un verre près de moi. Les débris de verre me coupent faisant couler mon sang sur le tapis. Mon cri se fait perçant, je ne peux plus résister à la douleur.

« Tu vas rester ici, jusqu'à 15h00, puis nous irons rendre une petite visite à Servilo pour récupérer Harry et par la même occasion lui laisser un souvenir de ma part. »

-Non ! Pas ça ! Laisse-le ! »  
-Ferme-là ! Je fais ce que je veux ! J'irai chercher mon fils !  
-De toute manière, il ne sera jamais ton fils ! C'est Severus son père ! »  
James me donne une claque et les larmes coulent sur mon visage, se mélangeant à mon sang. Puis son pied vient frapper violement mes côtes, me coupant la respiration.

Je m'évanouis sous la douleur, priant une dernière fois pour qu'il n'arrive rien à Severus et Harry.

oOoOoOoOo

Je demande à mon elfe de maison de garder Harry puis je prends ma cape et ma baguette et transplane jusqu'aux limites du Manoir des Potter.

Lily n'est venue au rendez-vous ! Je fais exploser la porte et me précipite dans le salon.

Là, je vois ce connard de Potter, baguette à la main, lancer un doloris à Lily, qui hurle, étendue sur le sol.

Je sens une rage sourde monter en moi, tandis qu'un souvenir de mon enfance se superposait à la scène que j'avais sous les yeux.

Je revois mon géniteur, bouteille à la main, asséner un violent coup à ma mère, repliée sur elle-même dans un coin de la cuisine.  
Je la revois tomber au sol et mourir sous mes yeux, tuée par ce dernier coup. Le denier, celui qui l'a emportée, qui lui a coûté la vie, sous mes yeux impuissants.  
Ce jour-là, ma mère est morte sous les coups de mon père.

Jamais il n'arrivera la même chose à Lily ! Jamais !

Avant même que je le réalise, le sort sectumsempra franchit mes lèvres.

Potter a juste le temps de se retourner avant d'être touché par le maléfice qui lui fait de multiples entailles sur la poitrine et les jambes.

Il hurle de douleur, et pendant un instant, je savoure sa souffrance avant de me diriger vers Lily et de la prendre dans mes bras.

Je la sort rapidement de la bâtisse et me préparer à transplaner lorsque je reçois un sort dans le dos.

Je trébuche mais parvient, dans un ultime effort, à transplaner.

Dès que j'atterris dans mon salon, je m'effondre, Lily dans les bras, toujours inconsciente.

Mon elfe de maison, qui était en train de jouer avec Harry, se précipite vers moi et me fait transplaner avec mon amie d'enfance et son fils jusque dans ma chambre.  
Alors que je sens mon corps s'engourdir, ma fleur de lys reprend conscience pendant que mon petit ange grimpe sur le lit.  
Elle se précipite vers moi et me prend la main, tandis que je sens Harry se placer tout contre moi.

« Sev', pourquoi ? Ne me laisse pas. On a besoin de toi.  
-Désolé Lily. Prends bien soin d'Harry. »

Je sens mes yeux se fermer et son souffle se glacer. Lily pleure contre moi et Harry ouvre les lèvres, les larmes coulant de leurs yeux émeraude.  
Je partirai paisiblement, serein.

Un dernier mot résonne à mes oreilles avant que je ne m'éteigne. Le premier mot de mon fils.

\- Papa.

 _Fin_

* * *

 **Un mot de Sombradele :**

 **"Merci de nous avoir suivi dans cette fic', j'espère que cette fin vous aura plu :) N'hésiter pas à aller voir une des fics, ça me ferait très plaisir.**

 **Je voulais juste préciser que la phrase de Severus "Le premier mot de mon fils" ne veut bien sûr pas dire que Severus est le père biologique d'Harry mais plutôt qu'il le considère comme son fils même si il n'est pas de son sang.**

 **Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews!"**

 **Et moi :**

 **" Merci, je suis juste trop heurse d'avoir partagué tout ça avec vous (bien que l'idée vienne de Sombradele !) encore meeeeeeeeeeeerciiiii"**

 **Nous vous souhaitons une bonne continuation**

 **et :**

 _ **Enjoy !**_

 _ **ps : R.I.P Alan, nous sommes toutes deux attristé par cette perte immense. C'était un grand homme il fera à jamais parti de nos cœurs à tous !**_

 _ **POUR CEUX OU CELLE QUE CA INTÉRESSE NOUS AVONS COMMENCER UNE AUTRE FIC (VOIR SUR MON PROFIL)**_

 _ **:)**_


	13. info pour la suite

**Hello, Hello !**

 **Que d'émotion de poster une nouvelle fois quelque chose sur cette histoire qui fût ma première fic (longue) achevée, c'est pour cela que je te remercie ma 'tite taré d'amourheeeeeuuuuu car cette fic c'est notre 'tits BB à nous !**

*Sinon, ce chapitre n'en est pas vraiment un car il est ici en tant que chapitre "informatif" car, j'ai reçu beaucoup de PM me demandant si nous allions refaire Sombradele et moi une FanFiction en collaboration.

*La réponse est OUI et par la même occasion autant préciser que l'histoire est déjà commencé !

*Alors voici quelques infos :

 _-C'est un slash_

 _-C'est un Remus/Sirius qui se déroule après la guerre._

 _-Chaque chapitres est composé de deux partit : La partie de Remus (que j'écris) et la partie Sirius (que Sombradele écrit)_

 _-A l'instant où cette explication est publié, 9 chapitres sont en lignes._

 _-Nous essayons à chaque fois de faire en sorte qu'il y ait plus de 1 000 mots ^^ et donc pour l'instant sur les 9 chapitres il y a 9,462 mots._

 _-Nous n'avons pas de rythmes particulier mais, comme vous le savez nous publions fréquemment._

 **Voici le résumé :**

[ Lorsque Sirius commet l'erreur de trop, Remus part… En même temps que leur rêve commun… Celui de fonder une famille ensemble. Mais le loup-garou ne peut pas lui pardonner ça… Pas de l'avoir tromper avec son patron. Et si… Si Sirius avait une bonne raison ? Remus ne le sait pas encore, mais son ex-petit-ami l'a fait pour eux… Slash SB/RL]

 **Sinon, nous espérons vous retrouver sur cette fic (et n'oubliez de mettre des reviews, de la follow,...)**

 **BIG KISS !**


End file.
